homeboy
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: ano ang mangyayre kung minsan sa homeboy ay naimbitahan ang mga characters sa naruto.at idagdag pa ang nakakatakot na si hao asakura?pano i hahandle ni boy ang kaguluhan na maaring mangyare sa show nya kung may mag amok dito?oneshot please r


**a/n: eto an epekto pag malapit na ang sked mo para mag report...ahha ang bangag ko ng snulat ko tong story na ito..ewan ko ba...napag tripan ko lang ang mga mahahabang buhok...naaadik kasi yun kaibigan ko kay eji kaya madalas ko sya makita nayon...well sana pag binasa nyo ito mag enjoi din kayo,sana mag review kayo ah!**

**Homeboy**

**Characters**

**Boy Abunda** as himself **Hyuuga Neji** **Haruno Sakura Yamanaka Ino Asakura Hao Maito Gai Naruto** as Makis

**Boy:** kaibigan, usap tayo

Homeboy theme song

**Boy:** ngayong araw na ito mga kaibigan ay tunay na espesyal ang ating talakayan. Hindi lamang kakainteresan ng mga kabataan kundi pati ng mga katandaan.

tingin sa ibang camera

**Boy:**ngayon, ang mga panauhin ko po ay tunay na kakainteresan nyo dahil dito lamang po sila sa Homeboy nag paunlak makipag kwentuhan. Sila po ay mga sikat na anime characters na naging tanyag sa kanilang magaganda at kakaibang buhok

tingin sa ibang camera

**boy:** kaya akin pong karangalan n ipakilala ko na sila sa inyo.

**Boy:** ang una nating panauhin ay isa sa mga pangunahing karakter sa Naruto.Kilala sya na patay na patay kay Uchiha Sasuke.at mas lalo syang sumikat pagkatapos ma i palabas ang episode kung saan pinutol nya ang magandang buhok nya sa pamamagitan ng isang kunai upang ma protekatahan nya sina naruto at sasuke sa mga kalaban.. mga kaibigan, Miss Haruno sakura

palakpakan

**Sakura:** magandang umaga po sa inyo,tito boy, thanks for having me here

**Boy:** tingin sa ibang camera ang susunod na guest namin ay ang karibal ni sakura sa puso ni sasuke. Ang kanyang dating kaibigan na si Yamanaka Ino.

Palakpakan

**Ino:** kuya boy, bakit ang ikli ng pakilala mo sa akin?

**Boy:** wala ka nang paki! inirapan na lang ni ino ang balahurang bakla

**Boy:** ang susunod nating panauhin ay isa sa mga kilalang genin at genius rookie ng isang taon sa bayan ng konoha. Isa rin sa mga malalakas na miyembro ng angkan ng Hyuuga.si Hyuuga neji.

Palakpakan

**Neji**:...

Napatunganga si boy at biglang nagsalita na lamang.natakot ata sa mga mata ni Neji.

**Boy:** ang susunod na Panauhin ay ang naging master ni Neji, tenten at Rock Lee.ang lalaking may pagka weird manamit.si sir Maito Gai.

Palakpakan

**Gai:** salamat boy at binigyan mo ako mag guest dito matagal ko nang gustong mag guest dito sa home boy eh.

**Boy**:...ahhh..kinagagalak ko rin po na makausap ko kayo sir gai.

tingin sa ibang camera

**Boy:**ang susunod ay isang makapangyarihang nilalang sa mundo. Isa sya sa mga kontrabida sa buhay ni Yoh ng Shaman King.wala nang iba kundi ang kakambal ni yoh na si Hao asakura

Ngunit walang hao na makikita sa set.

Nagpalingon lingon si boy at saka nagsalita.

**Boy:** mga kaibigan ipagpaumanhin nyo po kung wala po si hao ngayon.siguro po hindi pa tapos magpashampoo sa parlor.

Habang nagsasalita si boy ay may naramdamang kakaibang init ang buong studio.nakita nilang lumulutang si hao habang papunta sa upuan nya.

Wala ng masabe si boy.natakot yata sa spirit of fire ni hao.

**Hao:**sorry kung na late ako. ngiti sa host ng show

Wala na namang nasabi si boy.shocked ata ang lola moh!

Nang makaupo na si boy nagsimula na syang magsalita muli.

**Boy:** maraming salamat sa pagpapaunlak sa imbitasyon ng homeboy.nagagalak akong makitra kyong lahat

Ngayon.matanong ko nga kayo kung bakit nyo napili na magkaroon ng ganyang klaseng buhok?

**Sakura:**ako, para kasi sa akin baka maakit ko si sasuke kung ganito kahaba ang buhok ko eh.alam mo na ganda points giggles

**Ino:**stared at sakura hummph, sa totoo lang ako ang unang nagsabi kay Sakura na mahilig si Sasuke-kun sa mga babaeng mahahaba ang buhok.gaya-gaya lng naman yan ever since eh.

**Boy:**ah ganun ba,teka lamang, kayo bang dalawa ay napatotohanan na ang sinasabi nyo? I mean naging gf na ba ni sasuke ang isa sa inyo?

**Ino and Sakura**: ...

Ibinaling na lamang ni boy ang atensyon kay Neji na kasalukuyang walang ekspresyong mabanaag sa kanyang mukha.

**Boy:** ikaw naman neji bakit mo napiling magpahaba ng buhok?

**Neji**:madalas kasi sa angkan ng hyuuga ang mga lalaki ay may mahahabang buhok.kaya nagpahaba na rin ako ng buhok.

**Boy:** natatawa neji, hindi ba sumagi sa isip mo na baka pinag uusapan ka ng iba mong kasamahan sa chuunin exam na kaya ka nagpahaba ng buhok eh dahil may gusto ka rin kay Sasuke.Napag alaman ko kasi na masyado kang interesado kay Uchiha sasuke eh

**Neji:** oi boy abunda, gusto mong testingin ko sa iyo ang bagong jutsu ko?

**Boy:** come again? jutsu ..never heard of that...sige nga testing nga.amazed na amazed sa narinig na word

At ginamitan nga nya ng bagong jutsu si boy abunda. Tinitigan lamang nya ito ng ilang segundo. Ang natira lamang sa suot nito ay ang kanyang trousers.

Nagtatawanan ang mga audience.

**Neji:**Yan ang bago kong jutsu- ang layer peel no jutsu.na kayang balatan ang kahit na anong bagay na matitigan ko sa kahit ilang layers. Swerte mo pa kuya boy at 1st layer lang ang tinangal ko sa iyo.kaya kitang balatan hanggang sa pinaka manipis na hibla ng kalamnan mo...

Napapahiya si boy abunda na humarap sa camera.Pero the show must go on kaya naman itinuloy nya ang pag iinterview. Ng biglang magsalita si Sir Gai.

**Gai:** tito boy, mero akong reserbang damit dito.at ibinigay ni Sir Gai ang kanyang signature attire sa naruto- ang green spandex overall.

Nabigla si boy sa inilabas ni Gai.

**Gai:**at lahat ng mga audience dito sa studio ay magkakaroon rin nito ng libre.yan ang handog ko sa inyo.

nagkaroon ng ingay sa studio

nagpakita ang isang lalaki na kamukhng kamukha ni sir gai.may dala dala itong maraming paper bag na naglalaman ng green spandex overall.at ang lalki na iyon ay dalidaling ibinigay sa lahat ng audience ang mga damit sa ilang segundo lamang.

ibang guest: sweat drops

Ng mga oras na iyon na isuot na ni boy ang damit na bigay ni Gai. Kakikitaan na ngayon si Boy ng malaking umbok sa tiyan nya.

Pero deadma to death ang lola at nagsalita

**Boy:**maraming salamat Sir gai.hindi ko yata alam ang gagawin ko kung wala ka.

**Gai:**ok lang buti na lang at andito si lee para samahan ako sa taping natin.

**Neji:** sweatdrops

**Boy:** so sir gai, ang buhok naman ninyo ang tingpag usapan. Napapansin siguro ng ating manonood an kayo lamang ang may maigsi na buhok dito. At base sa aming nakalap ay may sentimental value ang ayos nyo ng buhok na tila bao ng niyog ang hugis.maari nyo bang i kwento kung ano ang istorysa sa likod ng buhok ninyo

**Gai:**teary eyed alam mo kasi kuya boy, noong bata pa lamang ako, hindi ko naranasan magkaroon ng buhok.pinanganak po kasi akong kalbo.ang ginawa ng nanay ko pina albularyo niya ako at pinag gugo ng 3 beses sa isang araw.hanggang sa pumasok na ako sa Ninja academy lumago ang buhok ko.

**Audience:** owwwwwww

**Guest:**sweat drops

**Gai:** hanggang sa nagaaral at nag eensayo na ako ng mga jutsu ng biglang malakglagan ako ng langka sa ulo.naalala ko pa na maraming langaka ang bunga ng punong iyon.nataranta ako at nakalimutan kong makaiwan kaya wala akong magawa ng nagsibagsakan na ang langka sa ulo ko.nagresulta yun sa toklat. Hiyang hiya ako sa nangyare. Araw araw na lamang akong inaalaska ni kakashi. Hindi ko na rin itinuloy ang panliligaw ko kay Kurenai dahil napangitan na sya sa akin.kaya pumunta ako kay Dra. Pie Calayan para ma i ayos ang buhok ko at manumbalik ang buhok ko.so ilang taon din akong nag tiis sa pang aasar sa itsura ko. Buti na lang naghimala si Kami-sama at nagising na lang akong ganito na ang buhok ko. Yun nga lang hindi na sya humaba,ganito na yata sya for lyf.

**Boy**:teary eyed i feel you pain sir gai.kahit ako rin hindi ako magka buhok kahit ilang punta na ako kay Dra. Vicky belo wala pa rin.buti naman kahit papaano eh nagkabihik ka,ok na yan keysa sa wala diba?

**Gai:**oo nga boy.kaya grabe ang pananalig ko kay Kami-sama. cry-me-a-river ang drama ni Gai

**Boy:** ikaw naman Hao, ano ang kasaysayan ng buhok mo?napag alaman namin na ilang beses ka na rin na reincarnate.at talagang sa simula pa lang eh mahaba na ang buhok mo

**Hao**:hinawi ang hai nya making pakita his big earings alam mo, iba talaga pag fashionista ka.syempre im wearing a pair of big earring .I might as well match up it with my hair diba?

**Boy:**sorry bakla lang...sige continue

**Hao:**at alam mo naman na may kakambal ako. Pano pa kami Makikilala kung sino si hao at si yoh kung parehas kami ng length ng buhok diba?

**Boy**:nods

**Hao:** at saka masaya na ako sa ganitong haba ng buhok kasi may 1000 years na rin akong ganito eh.

Tumayo si boy.pinokus ng camera ang whole body ni boy para makita ang green spandex na suot nya.

**Boy:** tunay nang maaksyon at kapanapanabik ang ating talakayan sa arw na ito kaya wag kayong aalis..magbabalik ang Homeboy

**

* * *

**

**commercial**

homeboy theme song

palakpakan

**Boy**:ngayon naman ang mga hair dilemma nila ang ating uusisain.

tingin sa ibang camera

**Boy:** kayo, hindi ba kayo nagkaroon ng problema sa pag maintain ng mga buhok nyo?

nagkamot ng ulo bigla si ino hinila pababa sa dulo ng buhok ang daliri

**Sakura:** kuya boy si ino muna ang pasagutin nyo..kasiri yan eh may kuto... ewwww

nakatingin ang lahat kay ino.

walang kaalam alam si ino na naka focus sa kanya ang camera

**Boy:** so Ino, may kuto ka raw sabi ni Sakura totoo ba yun?

biglang nahinto ng pagkakamot ni ino sa buhok

**Ino**:hindi po iyon totoo, sa katotohanan po si sakura ang naunang magkaroon ng kuto sa amin eh stared at sakura

shocked si sakura

**Sakura:**how dare you say that! Wala akong kuto.ang sabihin mo sinisiraan mo ako sa madlang pipol dahil hindi ka man lang kinkausap ni sasuke my lovevy doves ko ano!

tumayo si Ino makikita na nagliliyab ang tingin nya kay sakura

tumayo na rin si sakura

hinila ni ino ang buhok ni sakura.

ganun din ang ginawa ni sakura kay ino

at ng nagkaroon ng pgkakaton may hawk na silang kunai at nakaamba na sa isat isa.

**Audience**:ohhhhhhhhh

**Sakura:**aminin mo na nagseselos ka sa akin dahil mas gusto ni sasuke ng pink na buhok kesa sa blone na tulad mo

**Ino**:hindi no! bakit ako maiingit sa babeng puro kuto.ata saka alam ko naman na kung bakit pink yang buhok no eh ...

natigilan si Sakura

**boy:** shocked sa mga nangyayare at hindi mapigilan ang mag tanong bakit ano ba ang theory mo sa pagka pink ng buhok ni Sakura?

**Ino:**hindi pa rin binibitawan ang buhok ni sakura at ang kunai na hawakhindi iyon theory kundi proven ko na yun kuya boy, ang mga dugo na nasisipsip ng kuto eh na ta-transmit sa hair strands ni sakura kaya naging pink ito...

**Sakura**:hindi yun totoo kuya boy sa katunayan, my sinabi si hinata sa akin na nakita daw nyang bumuli ng suyod yang si Ino sa talipapa

hinihingal si sakura habang hawak ang buhok ni ino at isang kunai sa isa pang kamay

**Boy:** suyod? Sa talipapa? Hinata? Diba pinsan ni Neji yun

naiirita na si neji...narinig na naman nya ang pangalan ng lampa nyang pinsan.tumayo sya sa upuan at masama na ang tingin nya sa 2 babaeng nang aagaw eksena ng biglang magsalita si Gai.

**Gai:**neji wag mong gawin yan!

Tinignan nya ng masama si Sir Gai at saka umupo.

**Boy:** wag mainit ang ulo mo Neji nagtatanong lang ako

**Neji**:...

**Boy:** sige magasalita ka sakura

**Sakura:**oo sabi ni hinata, iolang klase daw ng suyod ang binili mo.ng makalis ka na raw sa tindahan nagtanong si hinata sa tindera ng suyod at sinabi na pinakyaw mo na raw lahat ng suyod sa tindahan nila

**Ino:**tumahimik kanilapit nya sa buhok ang kunai na hawak.

**Sakura:** ay naku kuya boy, may theory ako jan sa buhok ni ino. Kaya naging blonde yan eh dahil sa mga nasisipsip na dugo ng kuto sa ulo mo.nawawalan ng nutrient kaya naging ganyan ka.

**Ino:** walangya ka sakura!

**Sakura**:o kuya boy guilty diba? At hindi lng yan ng alam ko kay ino

**Boy**: bakit meron pa ba?

**Sakura:**opo kaya sya bumuli ng maraming suyod dahil isang gamitan lang nya ang isang suyod.sa sobrang dami ng kuto nya sa buhok sumusuko agad ang mga pinong ngipin ng suyod sa buhok ni ino.kaya namakyaw si ino ng suyod eh para isang bilihan na lang sya ng suyod para sa isang taon na gamit nya!

nagkaroon ng malakas na ingay sa audience area

nabigla ang lahat ng dalidaling pinutol ni ino ang buhok ni sakura gamit ang kunai na hawak

si sakura ay maagap kaya pinutol nya rin ang buhok ni ino.

Na shocked ang lahat sa nakita.

Nagalit si sakura at saka hinawakan ang natitirang buhok ni ino at biglang sinabunutan

Syempre on instincts ganun din ang ginawa ni ino kaya nag pagulong gulong silang 2 sa sa buong set ng homeboy.

Hindi makakilos si boy sa kinauupuan at tila naaaliw na nakikita na nagpapagulong gulo na sina sakura at ino sa studio dahil sa pagsasabunutan nila.

Si neji naman ay uminit na ang ulo at tinitigan na ng masama ang dalawang babae na nagsasabbunutan na ngayon.

**Neji:**nauubos na ang pasensya ko.ito ang bagay sa inyo...layer peel no jutsu

At ang 2 babaeng nagsasabunutan ay nawalan ng saplot.ang tanging natira lang ay ang kanilang mga panloob.

Biglang sumaklolo si hao, inihagis nya ang suot nyang poncho.ganun din si gai na naghagis ng green spandex sa lugar ng dalawang babae.

dumilim ang buong studio pagkaran ng 5 minuto

lumiwanag na muli ang studio

si sakura ay nakasuot ng poncho ni hao.at ang kawawang si ino..well alam nyo na ang naisuot...

nagkaroon ng malakas na sigawan

**Boy:** hindi na alam ang nangyayare sandali lamang po mga kaibigan.pasensya na po sa mga nakita nyo.kapusukan lamang po ng mga guest namin ang inyong nakita.

Si hao ngayon ay naka pants na lamang.si neji ay nakupo pa rin sa upuan nya.as if nothing happend. Ang dalawang baabe naman ay umiiyak na sa kanikanilang upuan.suot pa rin ang damit na nadampot nila.

Kumalma na ang mood sa studio

Si gai ay naka titig sa katawan ni hao na puro muscle kahit payat.

Lumapit si gai kay hao.

**Gai:** hao gusto mo ba ng maisusuot.mayroon pa akong riserba?

**Hao**:...

**Gai:** sige na wag ka nang mahiya sabay haplos ni gai sa abs ni hao

Doon na nagpuyos ang galit ni hao.

**Hao:**spirit of fire..sunugon mo sya tiniro si gai

**Gai:** speechlees at biglang tumakbo sa loob ng studio dahil hinahabol na sya ng spirit ni hao asakura.

**Audience**:0.0

Naghabulan si gai at si spirit of fire. Akala ni gai ay nakatakas na siya.ng may mramdaman syang mainit sa pwetan nya

**Neji**:sir gai nag aapoy ang pwet mo

**Sakura and Ino:**masusunog na tayo takbo!

Si sir gai ay hindi alam ang gagawin.takbo sya ng takbo sa buong studion.nag bbangga na nya ang ibang props sa studio kaya nasunog na rin ang ibang parte ng studio.

Tumawa ng tumawa si hao.

**Hao:** yan ang bagay sa iyo bakla ka! Bwahahahahaha

At saka mas lalong nag liyab ang studio

Ang mga tao sa studio ay nagsilabasan na.pati ang mga guest si boy na lamang ang natitira

**Boy:** kaibigan, kahit mainit na ang buong stuio dahil sa galit nila sa isat isa nananatili pa rin malamig ang aking ulo.salamat dra. Belo at kinalbo nyo ako.kung hindi dahil sa inyo hindi ako magiging ganito kalamig ang ulo sa mga tagpong ganito.

Tunay nang ang mga simpleng bagay na nangyayare sa ating mundo ay hindi katulad sa mundo ng anime.ang isang simpleng galit ay maaring mgresulta ng malaking damage sa kalikasan at sa mga tao. Napaka unpredictable.buti na lamang at hindi natin sila kasamang mabuhay sa mundong ibabaw.

**Boy:**bukas ulit kaibigan usap tayo

theme song of homeboy plays

* * *

o sabi ko sa inyo eh...sabog ang story a ito eh...well sana makakuha ako ng reactions at review sa inyo ah...salamat! 


End file.
